Why Gina?
by Felicia Latoya Brown
Summary: After watching "A Deadly Game", I had a few questions. For instance, why did Gina have to meet Castle at the precinct? After watching the first episode of season 3, I wondered why Castle & Beckett didn't call each other. Here's a story with my answers.


Castle

Why Gina?

**I wrote this after season two cliff hanger, but I don't know why I never posted it. After watching "A Deadly Game", I had a few questions that episode left in my head. For instance, why did Gina have to meet Castle at the precinct? Wouldn't it make more sense to meet him at his place or for him to pick her up on his way to the Hamptons? So these are my additions to the season finale, if we only had another half hour that could have been interspersed in the episode. I still leave the cliff hanger. I just fill in a few gaps, including why neither Castle nor Beckett called each other in the fall. Plus, I always hated that Castle tends to get the raw deal when it comes to his love for Beckett.**

**Disclaimer: Though I write, I did not write for ABC's Castle nor do I own any canonical piece.**

Exasperated, Castle finally decided to answer his cell. "Yes, Gina," he groaned.

"Rick, this is ridiculous. I need answers."

Castle rubbed his hand over his face and into his hair as he collapsed into the chair in his office. "I know. I'm trying Gina. I just…" He felt the strain in his control over his emotions pushing towards a breaking point. His pause was too long.

"It's her, isn't it?" Gina's voice softened. "That detective you've been following?"

Castle debated whether to answer her or not. Choosing the latter, he tried to brush it aside. "It doesn't matter," he sighed before he tried to get serious. "I'm going to the Hamptons this weekend, and I think I'll stay up there all summer. I need to finish the book and…" He stopped himself from saying he needed to get away from Beckett.

But Gina knew. His lag in writing when he had the resources would only come when his heart got involved. She knew he had been falling for the detective since she saw the first manuscript for _Heat Wave_. The fact that _Heat Wave_ was dedicated to this detective proved Kate Beckett had found a place in Rick's heart. Rick only did that for the women he…oh boy, why didn't she realize this earlier. Gina let the pause in conversation sit while she thought. _**This isn't going to work. I need him happy and writing. Think, Gina.**_

Castle continued on. "I'll get the book to you, Gina. I promise. Just give me this summer. I won't get distracted up there."

"What about Alexis and Martha?" Gina knew his family could easily distract him.

"Alexis got into a summer program, and Mother got a summer stock show."

"Wait. When do they leave?"

"Tomorrow," Castle gravely answered.

"So you're spending Memorial weekend alone" Gina couldn't believe it. This was really bad. This detective had screwed Rick up big time. Gina wondered if the woman even knew Rick was in love.

"Yes, I had invited…well, never mind. Yes, I'm going alone."

Gina's mind went into overdrive. _**Crap! Rick invited Kate Beckett and got rejected. Not good! This would haunt his mind for the whole summer if he was alone up there. He can't go alone. That book won't get finished and then we're both in the doghouse.**_

"No, you're not," she found herself saying aloud. "I'm going with you."

"What!" Castle was on full alert now. "Um, Gina, I don't think so."

"Listen, Rick. I know how big Memorial weekend in the Hamptons is for you. Hell, you love it as much as Halloween and Christmas. So we are going to do it up Castle style and start the summer off right…" Though she wasn't a big fan of anything overly exciting, she did have some good memories from those weekends during their marriage. She reminded him of a few stories and of how much the neighbors looked forward to swinging by The Castle's Weekend Celebration.

When Rick started to chime in with his own anecdotes, Gina knew she was getting his creative juices flowing. This was what he needed, someone who would notice when he was about to go in a funk and would pull him out.

Castle realized it, too. "Hey, why don't you stay for the summer?" The words flew out of his mouth before he even realized it.

"Let me check my calendar. Where will you be tomorrow?

"After saying goodbye to Alexis, I'll head to the precinct to say goodbye to…everyone." As sad edge started to creep back into his voice.

_**Oh, that won't do**_, Gina thought before she spoke. "Ok, if I can clear my schedule, I'll have my driver drop me off at the precinct."

"Uh, Gina…" he didn't know if he wanted Beckett and Gina to run into each other.

"Look, Rick, I'll behave. I mean, we just had a great conversation and I'm not going to mess up a summer in the Hamptons by getting all bitchy with anyone."

Castle laughed at the fact that Gina knew she could get that way. "Okay. If you don't show up, I'll know you couldn't get away."

"Okay. Well, I've get to go, Rick. Tons of things to do if I want to go away for a summer vacation. Bye."

"Bye," he smiled into the phone as he hung up. Though he knew Gina's focus would be on him getting the book done, he was actually glad that he wouldn't be alone the whole summer. She'd give him space to work, but she wouldn't allow him to drift. His author friends were right that his production rate was dragging. He needed to get _Naked Heat_ finished.

* * *

><p>Gina arrived a little later than she wanted. She really wanted to get a vibe for the people with whom Rick worked. She definitely wanted to see if this detective was causing the problem with Rick's writing like Gina thought. Gina got off the elevator a floor early and walked up the stairs. As she approached the corner that led into the main station area, she heard Rick's voice and a woman. She stood still and listened. <em><strong>Oh, this won't do. If that woman breaks him now, he'll never finish this book<strong>_, Gina thought.

"Rick!" Gina called out as she confidently strode into the main station area.

* * *

><p>Rick and Gina stepped into the elevator; but just as the doors were closing, Gina saw Castle look up to see Beckett still standing by her desk. The elevator door closed, and Castle's shoulders sagged. "Thanks, Gina," he whispered.<p>

Gina sadly looked at him before turning business on him. "I figured she was the cause of your writer's block, Rick. We don't need to talk about it if you don't want, but I have a feeling whatever's going on will show up in your writing anyway."

"You have no idea," Rick laughed softly as he thought of the Schlemming character Alexis had him remove.

* * *

><p>Later at the house in the Hamptons, Gina stretched out on a lawn chair on the back veranda. She loved this place. It was large enough that she really didn't have to run into Rick if she didn't want. He was in the study; and though his office faced the water, his windows were closed. On the drive, their conversation helped him come up with an addition for the book and he wanted to write it down as soon as they got to the house. The festivities would start the next day, but there was something Gina needed to do first.<p>

She picked up her cell and dialed. "Hello, Detective Beckett. This is Gina Cowell, Rick's ex and publisher."

Gina could hear the gasp before a muffled, "It's Castle's ex. What should I do?"

Another muffled voice could be heard in reply, "Girl, you want me to talk to her? I've got some words for that woman."

Gina could only imagine that to be the black woman she had seen in the window at the precinct, the woman whose eyes looked like she was ready to commit murder when they met with Gina's eyes for a brief moment through the window.

"Um, hello, detective?" Gina tried to get Beckett's attention.

"Yes?" Beckett didn't know what else to say.

Gina took on the air of professionalism. "I wanted to apologize for breaking up your conversation with Rick, but once my mind is focused on one thing that's what I go after."

Gina heard a snorted laught before Beckett's sarcastic reply, "I'm sure. Is there a reason you're calling? Apologies just don't sound like the version of you I've heard."

Gina stood and walked towards the water so that she could distance herself from the house. "Oh, I'm sure Rick has told you horrific stories about me and our failed marriage. But I want you to understand, I wouldn't have stayed his publisher if I didn't believe in his talent as a writer. Anyway, I was calling to let you know that Rick is taking the summer to also consider whether he will be returning to help you and your team at the precinct in the fall." Gina knew she was lying, but if she wove this correctly she might be able not only to get Rick the time to focus without Beckett's possible interruption but also win his heart again. She never stopped caring for Rick. Who knew what they could have? They were both a little older and wiser now, but she needed time with him to see if it was possible.

"Oh," Beckett answered. "Well, thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome. He'll call you when or if he decides to return."

There was a small pause on the other line. "Okay. Tell him…tell him. Never mind."

"I'm sure he'll call with his answer once his done focusing on the book."

"Okay."

"Well, it was nice talking to you again." Gina said as she saw Rick make his way through the back door. "Have a wonderful Memorial Day weekend," Gina said as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Castle asked as he handed Gina a glass of lemonade.

"Oh, that was Detective Beckett."

Surprise and sadness warred in the features of his face. Now he wished he wouldn't have turned off his cell while he was in the study. He gulped some air. "Well, um…what did she want?"

"She said that the way things are looking maybe it's better for you not to return to the precinct after the summer. She'll call you if she changes her mind."

"Oh, okay." Castle sat down devastated.

Gina sat with her lemonade and sighed contentedly.

And in New York City, Beckett sat broken with Lanie.


End file.
